hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ketorts
Yeah, okay... I figured out how to work that template. I re-reverted the image because the template looks better with the larger version.--Ketorts 06:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Found some chatter about how E.J. Wells gets his sig so fancy... thought I'd play around with mine, and now I'm testing it here. But it's not working to well... the brackets keep jumping into the wrong positions. Removing brackets doesn't work, and adding more brackets doesn't work either. (This is getting really stream of consciousness right now...) A thought just occurred and I'm going to try it...it didn't work. I'm going to take this to E.J. Wells, since he seems to be the expert here. keeping the erroneous signature as is for posterity's sake and so E.J. can see what the problem is.--[[User:Ketorts|Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|''"I Think"]]]] 16:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Try dumping this into the nickname field in your preferences and make sure to check "Raw Signatures" before you save. :: Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] :Hopefully this gets it going for you. If not let me know and we can mess with it somemore. You just had a few extra brackets hanging out at the end of your sig. While checking out my sig I seem to have broken the link in it to my talk page. lol. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 23:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::And now I seem to have my talk link working again. O_o Contest of a Different Kind I see no problem with this at all. It sounds like a great idea. I'll try to get it started tomorrow. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 04:21, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Haha didn't think I'd get any gratitude, but thanks! I added my name to that improvement project, certainly seems ALOT of things need improving. Especially those survival guides: Many a noob will be ripped apart following that advice, course i'm not quite ready to take that challenge on yet myself XD Anyways I carry quite a bunch of the games more 'unusual items' and i'm always on the lookout for more, plus i'm interested in wiki editing (still learning much) so i'm glad to help. -- Vaderik Hey, put this on the talk but i'll put it here too anyways.... Thanks for the tip about that Mannequin leg, it seems that you or somebody else already took care of imputing the data, but i still want to get one! XD Currently I'm too busy uncovering the mysteries of the SS O'Brian. ( lol, there wasn't even a wiki page for it at first, but i saw to that ) Two really weird things I've noticed, each section of the ships lower deck seems barricadable, but undead can still move freely through it. (Perhaps they climb in through the upper decks since they lead into it). Also, on the upper decks it seems that there are Life Savers: they give the 'wear' option, but even when i stripped my character naked (>.>) it wouldn't let me wear it. Weird huh? --Vaderik 02:25, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Testing... My browser seems to be having a problem that pops up after I edit entries into the Items page of the wiki. Doing a quick test here to see if the problem is isolated solely to just that page.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 18:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's odd. This page doesn't seem to affect my browser like editing the Items page of the wiki does.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"'']] 18:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yep, indeed it is! Don't take enemying your group the wrong way, I have nothing against Aundae, in fact most of the groups I put on there are from people that are obviously inactive and I doubt I'd ever encounter, I just wanted to have a HUUUUUUUGGGEEEE enemy list for the absurdity. If you like I could take you off, but I gotta tell you it'd be a superficial act considering I kill almost everybody I encounter. I founded that group mainly because I don't like people in other groups telling me what I can and cannot kill, and I don't intend to change the open kill policy. And as for Oba, yes he is a very awesome guy, but frankly I'm shocked that he's remained with me for so long...